10 years ago
by my daydream world
Summary: Was called footsteps.10 yeares ago something happen. 10 years ago Jason life change forever
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first MMPR fanfic. I need help with a better title and summary so if you think of anything let me known. So hope you enjoyed let me known what you think I love reading all reviews. **

**10 YEARS AGO**

William 'Billy', Kimberly 'Kim', Trini, Jason lee 'Jason' were playing around Zackary 'Zack' house. There were all in the fort garden playing catch, when a car appeared and an women got out and walked to the house. Jason notices the women at once.

"Mom" said Jason giving the women a hug.

"Hi Jase" said Jason's mom "Listen we need to get going now. We have to go shopping when we go home O'k?"

"O'K mommy" said Jason "Bye Billy, bye Kim, bye Trini, bye Zack thank for having me over"

"Bye Jase" the over called as Jason follow his mum to the car.

**A little bit late **

Jason and his mom left the shop. Jason yawned.

"Are you sleepy Jason Lee?" asked his Mom

"No mommy" said Jason rubbing his eyes. Jason mom smile at her youngest child.

"Come on lets go home" and once again there got into an car.

**On the way home **

In the back of the car Jason was falling asleep. His eyes were half closed. His Mom looked at him from the mirror and then back on the road. Then out of no were a car come speeding out of nowhere and hit the side of the car...

**What do you think?**

**Pleases review I want be back until later and I want to read reviews **

**Thank YOU FOR READING **

**My daydream world **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 Hope you enjoy**

Present day

The Alarm clock wake up Jason. Jason reached out and turned it off. Jason rolled out of bed ignoring his 18 year old brother Miles loud snoring. Jason looked on the calendar and signed. He rubbed his eyes to get out the sleep. Then rubbed his hands over his face. He looked out of the window like normal in Angle Grove it was a bright blue sky. Jason got dress and went down stairs for some breakfast.

Downstairs Jason oldest brother Benjamin "Ben" was already eating with Jason's Older Sisters Bethany "Beth and Jessica "Jess"

"Hi Jase" said Ben "Want something to eat?"

"Yeh O'k" said Jason pouring himself some juice "Miles is still a sleep" said Jason taking the toast Ben pass to him.

"Yeh so is Sam" said Ben "You better eat up before those two come down and eat everything in sight" Jason did not say anything he just rolled his eyes.

"Has dad rang let?" asked Jason

"No not let" said Beth "But he's busy"

"He's is always busy" said Jason chewing his toast.

"Come on Jase" said Jess "Japan is 8 or 9 hours ahead of us and dad works longs hours, he e-mail"

"That's not the same is it?" said Jason "I'm going to school see you later"

"Jase hold on an sec" said Ben "Be back at 6 O'k"

"Yeh, whatever Ben" Said Jason leaving his house. On the other side of the street Kimberly was leaving as well.

"Hi Kim" said Jason

"Hi Jase are you O'K?" asked Kim "You look in deep thought"

"It's nothing" said Jason "Come on yet meet the others.

On anther street

Zack, Billy, Trini and Tommy were waiting

"So when dose Kim and Jason normally meets us?" asked Tommy. He had change side now for 2 weeks and was glad he has good friends after what he had done as an evil ranger.

"Well Jase is normally late" said Trini

"Really?" asked Tommy. Jason always seems on the ball and never late.

"Yeh when there a argument, or something like that, Jason lives in an mad house" said Zack. Before Tommy could asked any more questions Jason and Kim appeared.

"Hi guys is every one O'K?" asked Jason

"We all fine" said Billy "Come on lets go"

And the 6 rangers went off to school. Jason smiled but he did not feel like it deep down. 10 years ago it happen. 10 years ago he life change forever.

**I forgot to say I do own power ranger because if I did I must of been an hell of an clever baby.**

**Hope you enjoyed it please review **

**My daydream world**


	3. Chapter 3

**O'k I am still thinking for an better summary. Something along the lines of 10 years ago...?. :P. Hope you enjoy**

10 years ago

Jason opened his eyes slowing. It took his a while to see he was still in the car and he car was on its sides. Jason tried to move but his left leg hurt a lot. More His head hurt everywhere hurt. And Jason was sacred. More sacred he ever been. More sacred than when Miles locked him up the the basement in the dark for 3 hours as a jock.

"Mommy" mumbled Jason. He coughed "Mommy?"

"Jase" said a voice from outside the car "Jase are you O'k don't worry everything going to be O'k"

"Ben?" asked Jason coughing.

"Jason don't worry O'K" said Ben "Just keep talking to me Jase, don't go to sleep O'k Just keep talking"

Present day

Zack pocked Jason awake.

"What's going on?" asked Jason rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep" said Zack "Are you sure your O'k"

"I'm fine" lied Jason "Just sleepy"

"Right" said Zack not believing Jason for an second. But he was going to get to the bottom of it. If Zackman could not do it. No one can. 'Well" thought Zack 'I might need some help...'

**What do you think? **

**Please review **

**Thank you for reading **

**My daydream world**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it's go enjoy **

The rangers left school. All the Rangers knew something was on Jason's' mind. But they had no idea what it was. Not all after they left school and walking down the road Jason's brother Sam come up to them.

"Hi Sam" said Jason "What are you doing up, you only come out at night"

"Ha ha Jase" said Sam "Glad I see you to"

"What are you doing?" asked Jason. Sam never go out just for an walk there was always a reason.

"Have you seen Miles?" asked Sam

"No" said Jason "Why?"

"Because we git no idea were he is" said Sam "And when we on the subject of no idea were people are, you have been disappearing an lot lately"

"You'll starting to sound like Ben" said Jason

"With all the monsters attacks that happening Jase I watch it if I were you" said Sam he walk up to Jason and gapped the back of Jason top "You're coming with me to find Miles"

"See you guys later" said Jason pushing Sam off him. And they walked off.

"O'k" Said Tommy "That Jason's Brother"

"One of them" said Billy "Jase has 3 older brother and 2 older sisters"

"Hi guy" said Zack "Have you notice Jason acting a little odd today"

"A little?" asked Kim "Jason is not acting like Jason. And Miles disappearing"

"That nothing new" said Trini "Jason acts odd when something on his mind and Miles go wherever there no need to get worried"

The ranger was going to make there way to the Juice Bar when Billy suddenly stopped.

"Billy what's up?" asked Tommy

"Guys" said Billy "I known why Jason is acting unjason like...it's the day of the accident"

**What do you think?**

**Thinks for reading **

**My daydream world**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change the title from "footprints" to "10 years ago". "Footsteps" is hopefully going to be an sequel. Hope you enjoy**

"What accident?" asked Tommy

The other rangers looked at each other. "Well..." Began Trini "10 years ago..." Trini stopped "Kim why don't you?"

"I can try" said Kim "I try you from point of view, mind you I was 4 years old at the time"

"O'k" said Tommy "When you ready"

"O'k" said Kim tacking a deep breath "It started 10 years ago we were playing at Zack's house"

10 years ago

"Bye Billy, bye Kim, bye Trini, bye Zack thanks for having me other" Jason followed his mum to the car and got in. As there drive off Jason waved from the car window.

The games of catch carried on then Kim mum come to get Kim.

"Hi mom" said Kim hugging her mom.

"Hi Kimberly" said Kim mom "Did you have fun"

"Yeh we played catch and we did not drop the ball for a very long time" said Kim smiling

"Well done" said Kim mom "We need to get going O'k"

"Bye guys" said Kim waving good bye to her friends as she and her mom walked home.

On the way home Kim's mom stopped two cars on the middle of the road. One car was on it's side and one was upside down. Some had called 911 as the ambulance and fire and rescue services were then.

"Mommy" said Kim "That's Jason's mommy car"

"Don't worry dear" said Kim's mom she could not lie to Kim. They saw Jason being taking in to an ambulance. Kim's mom saw Jason was awake and talking to one of his brothers. Who got in the ambulance with him. Just then one of Jason's sisters ran up to Kim and her mom.

"What happen?" asked Kim's mom

"A car was speeding and it hit mom's car" Jason sister "Dad's with Mom and Ben's is with Jason"

"Do you want me to drop you off at the hospital?" asked Kim mom

"Yes please" said Jason sister "But have you go room for the 4 of us?"

"Kim can sit on you lap" said Kim mom "Put the belt around you both"

Soon everyone was in Kim's mom car. No one was talking.

Present day

"What happen next?" asked Tommy

"I have no idea what happen in the hospital" said Kim "I fell asleep, next thing I knew I was in bed at home and mom was a sleep. " Kim starts to cry and could not Finnish the story

**Thank you for reading **

**Hope you enjoy it if you do writ a review not writ and review. **

**Thanks again for reading **

**My daydream world **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy**

10 years ago

Jason woke up. He was in a strange room. It was plain and smelled funny.

"Jason" said a voice. Jason turned his head to see Ben and Beth.

"Hi Jase" said Beth

"My leg hurts" said Jason "My head hurts"

"Jase you broken your leg" said Ben "You also hurt your head a bit, you'll in hospital"

"Where's mommy" asked Jason

"Jase" said Beth "Mom was hurt badly in an crash, she sleeping"

"When she is going to wake up?" asked Jason

"We don't Jase" said Ben "She may never wake up"

Jason did not say a word.

Present day

Jason and Sam found Miles walking aimlessly away the street.

"Miles you need to come home" said Sam

"Why?" asked Miles "To play happy families"

"Look" said Sam "We need to stick together right Jase"

"Right" said Jason

"Come on" said Sam "Have a go at Ben he kick me out of the house until I got you"

"FINE" shouted Miles

And the three brothers made the way home in silent.

**What do you think?**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Thank you for reading **

**My daydream world**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading this far. It makes me happy ****. Anyway hope you enjoy. **

Kim was writing in her diary. She was sitting on the by her bedroom window at looked out across the street. Kim notice Jason, Sam and Miles walking down and going in to a house on the other side of the road. For as long as Kim remember Jason and her was always neighbours. There mom had been good friends. And form what her mom told her she and Jason had been friends sine they were babies.

Kim signed she should of remember that today was the day of the accident. But then again Jason never spoke about it. No one as far as Kim knew spoke about it not Ben not Beth not the twins Jess and Sam and not Miles. Kim did finally tell Tommy what had happen 10 years ago. Kim thought that Tommy would try to talk to Jason about it.

Kim looked up towards the blue sky. And carried on writing in her dairy.

Ben's life was hard. Being the oldest child he had to be a good role model and help his younger brothers and sisters. It was alright when it was just him, then Beth that was fine too. Then come the twins Jess and Sam they were mostly well behaviour but they love loud noise. Then come Miles the trouble maker always doing something he shouldn't. Then there was Jason. Jason was fine most of the time but he's one of the more stubborn person Ben had ever meet.

Ben was 18 when the accident happens. He and his dad was walking were they saw the cars. They ran over his ad yelled at him to see if any of his brother and sister were in the back. When he was going to check the fort. Ben hear something calling from the car "mommy" Ben did not know if he feel glad or sad. He was glad that Jason was waken but sad because Jason was in the crash and he could not get to him and he did not know how bad Jason was hurt. So Ben tried to given Jason talking. He try to block out the noises around him.

"BEN" yelled His Dad "IS ANYONE IN THE BACK?"

"JASON IS" Ben yelled back "HE'S WAKE AND TALKING, HOWS MOM?"

"I DON'T KNOW" YELLED HIS DAD "SHE ALIVE SOMEONE ALREADY PHONE 911 JUST STAY WITH JASE O'K"

"O'K" said Ben "Jason talk to bro"

"I don't want to" said Jason

"Jason you need to o'k, just tell me about playing around Zacks just talk to me" Ben knew he had to look after Jason he had to made sure Jason made it. He had to been an good big brother he had to stay strong.

**What do you think? Pleases comment and review I not sure if this chapter is good or not but tell me what you think. Thank you for reading my day dream world**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Tommy was going on an evening walk. Tommy liked these walks the wind blow thought his hair. It gave Tommy time to think the day over. Tommy feel sorry for Jason it seem to him that Jason or his brothers and sisters did not know how to cope with what had happen 10 years ago.

Thinking about Jason, Tommy saw Jason sitting on a brick wall deep in thought. Tommy walked over to Jason. Jason shows no sign of knowing that Tommy was there.

"Hi Jase" said Tommy stopping by the wall "What you doing?"

"Thinking" said Jason "What about you?"

"Just walking" said Tommy "Do you mind if I join you"

"Go ahead" said Jason, Tommy sat down next to Jason. Jason knew Tommy would try to talk to him but he did not know if it would do him any good.

"Kim told me what happen" said Tommy

"I though she would" said Jason. Tommy looked at Jason who was slightly smiling.

"You don't mind?" asked Tommy

"Tommy" said Jason turning to Tommy "I honesty got no idea"

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy not getting what Jason was saying.

"I got no idea" said Jason. Tommy began to worry about Jason he was not making any scents.

"What do you mean you got no idea?" asked Tommy

"I...don't know" said Jason "We never talk about what happen, so I guess that...I don't know...I guess I don't know how to talk about it"

"May be you talk about it you feel better" said Tommy

"That the thing" said Jason "I do not known how to talk about it" With that Jason just off the wall "I better get back see ya" Jason walk off.

Tommy though about what Jason said He will get Jason to talk. And he had an feeling of someone he might just talk to...

**What to you think?**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Thank you for reading **

**My daydream world**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy **

In the Scott's household no one was talking. Sam was playing on the drums. Jess was listening to music. Miles was a sleep. Beth was painting, Ben was flicking though mail and Jason was in the overgrow garden half way up a tree.

Jason like being in the tree. He was high up and filled with fresh air. He knew Tommy would be worried about him and tell the others and Kim or Trini would try to talk to him cause the other will be to sacred. Jason hated being sad. His dad rang from Japan to see how there all are. Jason did like hearing from his dad but at the same time his dad spend most of the the year in Japan since he was 7 so Jason had to look up to Ben.

Miles was 8 of the time of the accident. He blame Jason even with Jason ill he feel it was Jason fault. If Jason did not go around his friend house that day there mom would not had been in the car and everything will be the same. Miles knew it would not be true. Over time Mile still blame Jason but try not to but all the same his dad left to go to Japan when he was 11. Mile turned over in his sleep. Sometimes sleep was the only thing you can do.

Jess was listening to her music thought her headphone. She was 12 at the time of the accident she did blame the speeding car. If the car was not speeding the accident would never had happen. She and Sam found an way to deal with the accident music. Both her and Sam can both play the drums, the gaiter, the recorder and the keyboard. It feel great like an new world was forming by music.

Sam played the drums it feel good. Getting rid of his anger and stress. He was always the loudest of the lot and making noise was the way for Sam to think. He was always making an noise. He loves to sing. And he was good. He even sings in his sleep. With is why he stop sharing rooms with Jason who was an light sleeper. And started to share with Ben. Sometime Jess would sing with him. Sam smile he knew he can't be sad he whole life life of cause gone on.

Beth like painting. She always like painting even sine she was 3. It was relaxing. It did not matter what the pitcher looked like at the end. The painting was the reasons Beth love it. She painted a lot after the accident she was 15 at the time. She was old anther to understand what had happen. And knew what she wanted to do with his life. She was going to become an nurse.

Ben put down the mail. He had to look after Jason in the hospital. Ben made sure Jason was alright. He founded out that there mom was in an coma and that to explain it to an terrified 4 year old. Ben also hade to keep a eye on Miles who was cause more trouble running away an lot and fighting with everyone. Ben knew he had to keep strong. For the whole family. He would never give up on them

**I thought I add an chapter about how everyone deal with it. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Just to say I try to upload again tomorrow but I that collage from 9.00 to 4.00 and I lieve at 7.20 in the morning and don't get back until around 5.00 and I might have to do more collage work. But I try to add an lest one chapter. Thanks again for reading **

**My daydream world **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading thins far. :P Hope you all carry on enjoying my story. I do not own power rangers **

Tommy phone Zack to tell him about Jason.

"So" asked Zack "What are we going to do about it"

"Well" Began Tommy "I think Jase will talk to Kim about it"

"Kimberly won't" said Zack "She would wait until Jason is ready"

"Then phone Trini to talk to Kim then" said Tommy

"I tell you what Tommy" said Zack "I will phone Billy who talk to Trini. Trini listens to Billy"

"O'k" said Tommy "We'll meet up in half an hour deal"

"Deal"

Zack cut Tommy off then phone Billy

"Hello" came Billy voice

"Hi Bill" said Zack "Zackman here"

"Oh hi Zack what's up?"

"Well" said Zack "It's about Jason, Tommy thinks it would be an good idea that Jason talks to Kim about it"

"Jason won't talk "said Billy at once "You know how suborn he is. Anyway Kim will be to sacred of hurting Jase "

"Well" said Zack "We were hoping that you will talk to Trini who just might talk to Kim who might with any luck talk to Jason"

"I give it a go" said Billy "After all you never known until you try"

"Meet up you in half an hour O'k" said Zack "In the park"

"O'k see you there" said Billy hanging up.

Billy phone Trini

"Hello" said Trini "Who specking?"

"Hi T it's Billy" said Billy

"Oh hi Billy" said Trini "How are you?"

"I'm fine" said Billy " Listen Tommy though of an idea that might help Jason open up an little about the accident"

"O'k" said Trini "The only way for Jason to open up is to talk about it and Jason is..."

"The most suborn person on this earth" said Billy

"Yeh" said Trini

"Well said Billy "Tommy and Zack think that Jason might talk to Kim about it"

"True" said Trini "Jason and Kim were always close ever since they were little babies"

"Well would you talk to Kim please" said Billy "We're meeting the other in about half an hour in the park"

"I drag Kim along" said Trini "I think she'll need to hear it from all of us"

"O'k" said Billy "Well Bye"

"See ya soon Billy" said Trini hanging up. She then phone Kim she listen to the rings

"Hi" said Kim

"Kim it's me Trini" said Trini "Listen in half an hour Tommy, Zack and Billy want to talk to us something about Jason I walk to to the park with you"

"Sure" said Kim "I been there

Trini hang up. They needed Kim there Jason needed Kim there. All they needed to do was get Jason talking. Trini knew locking your feeling inside was bad for you. Hope everything was going to be alright.

**What do you think? **

**Please review **

**Thank you for reading **

**My daydream world **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I am loving this story but I hoping for an few more reviews hint hint. Anyway hope you will enjoy this story because it nearly finish. But don't worry I am all ready planning an sequel. Hope you enjoy.**

Trini and Kim were walking together to meet up with Tommy Zack and Billy.

"So" said Kim "What your idea?"

The other looked at Trini who right to look innocent.

"What?" asked Kim

"We were kind of thinking you would talk to Jason about the accident" said Zack. Kim looked at Zack "Hi not my idea it's Tommy's blame him"

"No" said Kim "I'm not talking to Jase"

"Why not" asked the other rangers

"Because" said Kim "Jason needs to talk to his siblings"

"So talk to Jason. Jason will listen to you" said Billy

"I try" said Kim

"Hi guys" said an voice from near by the other turn to see Jason.

"Hi Jase" said Kim "I...I thought you been at home"

"Everyone doing their own things" said Jason "Though I go for an w..."

"JASON LEE" yelled an voice

Jason turned around to see Ben

"Hi Ben" said Jason

"Were do you think your going?" asked Ben

"For a walk" said Jason

"Jase you should of told me" said Ben

"Though you would not notice" said Jason

"That's not the point" said Ben

"Then what is?" asked Jason.

"Hi you two" said Kim "Stop arguing for an moment" Jason and Ben turned to Kim.

"What is it?" asked Jason

"It dose not matter" said Ben "Family matter come on Jason"

"I not a kid" said Jason "Kim what were you saying?"

"You two need to talk what happen 10 year ago don't you two see you need to talk this out to understand to fill the gaps" said Kim

Jason and Ben looked at each other

"No" said Ben "I not going back there again we over it"

"No" said Jason "We're not over it we're not coping and you know that we never talk" with that Jason walk off.

"I mess up haven't I" said Ben to the other

"No" said Billy "But you can make things better"

"Thank guys" said Ben "It's good to know Jason has friends like you, I'm getting his family back on track again" With that Ben went after Jason.

**What d you think?**

**One or two more chapters to go**

**Thank you for reading **

**My daydream world **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I go. I am enjoying writing this story so much. Please review if you read it even if it over am I not writing anymore still review it I love reading reviews :P i DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. **

In the Scott house everyone was in the living room. Sam, Jess and Miles were on the couch Beth was on an beanbag and Ben and Jason were on the two spare chairs.

"What's going on" demeaned Miles

"We need to talk" said Ben "About the accident we keep it under the rug for an long time"

"Why now?" asked Miles "We fine not talking about it"

"No we not" said Jason "We don't understand each other"

"Shut up Jason Lee" said Mile "You think you known it all don't you?"

"No I don't" said Jason "Why do you always have an go at me for?"

"Because it's your fault mom died" said Miles. The room went silent no one ever said it out loud.

"Miles it was not my fault" said Jason quietly "We were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It was the other driver" said Jess "He was speeding at the time if he was never speeding this would not of happen"

"I know it's not really Jason fault" said Miles "But if he was not at his friend's house this would not of happen"

"But we did not go home right away" said Jason "We went to the shops. If we left at little early or an little later it would not of happen"

"I feel guilty" said Ben out of the blue.

"What?" the other said

"Well when the accident first happen I had no idea what to do" said Ben looking at his feet "Dad was falling an part what if mum so I told him to stay with her I would look after Jase and Miles all of you, I try to been strong but inside I was crying inside."

"That a good idea for a song" said Sam "_I try to be strong...but I was crying inside my heart"_ sang Sam.

"Why do you made everything into an song" asked Beth "You to Jess"

"I guess it help us cope" said Sam "I want to scream and shout but want good dose that do"

"Hi more lyricals" said Sam "_I try to be strong...but I was crying inside my heart._

_I want to scream out loud but what good would it do?" _

"You should write it down" said Jess "And we could work on the music"

"Yes" said Sam "Number one here we come"

"You can go now if you want" said Ben

"Sure see you guys later" said Jess and she and Sam left.

"Beth you keep quite" said Jason

"I just thinking mom would be happy with us won't she?"

"I think she is" said Ben

"Still hasn't change anything talking has it" said Miles

"It will in time" said Beth "Maybe if you don't want to talk you should keep an dairy"

"I'm not an girl" said Miles "I'm going in to bed before you get in to paint my niles"

"I got an essay to write" said Beth "But we should talk more often it will do us all some good" Beth left the room and only Ben and Jason was lefted.

"You know what to do Jase" asked Ben

"Yeh talk to the other" said Jason picking up his phone

**What do you think?**

**Like or hate it. If you hate it you would not read this far would you? **

**Anyway thank you for reading **

**My daydream world **


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Chapter boo hoo. **** I don't want it to end. And it's not because I can't wait to write Footsteps which I was planning to do with this story but I thought I brake it up an bit. Anyway I do not own power rangers as I think I already said If I did I was one hell of of an baby. Hope you enjoy...**

Zack, Trini, Billy, Kim and Tommy made their way to the Scott's household. They rang the doorbell. Their did not have to wait long as Jason open the door.

"Hi Jase you want to talk to us?" asked Kim

"Yeh you better come in it's an long story" said Jason stepping aside to let the others in "Sorry about the mess"

"That O'k" said Billy "We don't mind a bit of mess" They followed Jason to the living room where Ben was sitting.

"I wanted to say" said Jason "Thanks for getting us to talk it helped an bit"

"That O'k Jase" said Zack "We knew that you can't just beat yourself up about it"

"I don't" said Jason "But that not the point. I want to me and big Ben over there wants you guys to known the whole story what happen 10 years ago"

"You don't have to Jase" said Tommy

"No you guys are my best friends it wont be right not telling you" said Jason "big Ben will fill the gaps"

"I will if you stop calling me Big Ben, Jasie wasie lee lee woo woo"

"What ever Benny jam jam"

"You have gone to far Jason lee or should I call you apple pie head"

"Hi Jase" said Zack "I never knew your pet name was Jasie wasie lee lee woo woo?

"Don't go there" said Jason "Zacky Zack Zack. so the story"

"Only if you are ready Jase" said Trini "We wont push you too far if you don't want to"

"You known most of the story" said Jason "But things are never clear until you have the whole story...

**10 years ago **

"Bye Billy, bye Kim, bye Trini, bye Zack thank for having me over" said Jason getting into the car.

"Bye Jase" the other called

**In the shop **

"Mom what are we having for tea tonight?" asked Jason

"I going to make pasta" said Jason Mom

"With the tomato sours?" asked Jason

"Of course" said Jason mom. Jason smile it was his favour meal.

**In anther part of Angle grove **

Ben and his dad was walking along the road. It was an week after Ben 18 birthday. And his dad was telling him about the world of work.

"Wow" said Ben as he dad explained all the little detail of work "There so much to learn"

"That's life Benjamin" said his dad "Your always learning new thing"

"What's for tea?" asked Ben

"Pasta" said he dad "Mom is going to pick Jason up and then go shopping she should been home soon"

**Coming out of the shop **

Jason and his mom life the shop. Jason yawned.

Are you sleepy Jason Lee?" asked his Mom

"No mommy" said Jason rubbing his eyes. Jason mom smile at her youngest child.

"Come on lets go home" and once again there got into an car

**Were Ben and his dad were**

Ben and his dad were walking back home. Were Beth, Jess, Sam and Miles were. an car speed pass them.

"Lot's of loonies on the road" said dad.

**In the car**

In the back of the car Jason was falling asleep. His eyes were half closed. His Mom looked at him from the mirror and then back on the road. Then out of no were a car come speeding out of nowhere and hit the side of the car.

Jason opened his eyes slowing. It took his a while to see he was still in the car and he car was on its sides. Jason tried to move but his left leg hurt a lot. More His head hurt everywhere hurt

**Were Ben and his dad were **

Ben and his dad walk to the end of the street. They they saw the cars and knew what had happen. His dad yelled at time to check the back of the car when the hear it

**Inside the car **

Mommy" mumbled Jason. He coughed "Mommy?"

Jase" said a voice from outside the car "Jase are you O'k don't worry everything going to be O'k"

"Ben?" asked Jason coughing.

"Jason don't worry O'K" said Ben "Just keep talking to me Jase, don't go to sleep O'k Just keep talking"

**In the hospital **

Their dad Ben, Beth, Jess, Sam and Miles waited in news. Kim's mom went home taking sleeping Kim with her. Just then an doctor come to talk to them.

"How's my wife and my son?" asked their dad

"You son is sleeping at the moment" said the doctor "he knock his head but their no lasting damage. His badly Broken his leg is three places, but his young he will heal in time apart form some cuts his fine"

"And my wife?" asked their dad

"She in an coma" said the doctor she may not make it"

"Can I see her?" asked Their Dad

"You may" said the doctor

"Ben, Beth go to Jason. Be there when he wakes up O'K"

"We will" said Ben and Beth together making their way to Jason room

**In Jason's room**

Jason woke up. He was in a strange room. It was plain and smelled funny.

"Jason" said a voice. Jason turned his head to see Ben and Beth.

"Hi Jase" said Beth

"My leg hurts" said Jason "My head hurts"

"Jase you broken your leg" said Ben "You also hurt your head a bit, you'll in hospital"

"Where's mommy" asked Jason

"Jase" said Beth "Mom was hurt badly in an crash, she sleeping"

"When she is going to wake up?" asked Jason

"We don't Jase" said Ben "She may never wake up"

**10pm**

Jason was sleeping again on the hospital bed Miles was sleeping on an hospital bed. So were Sam and Jess. Beth as with their dad and mum and Ben was asleep on an chair beside Jason bed. When Beth walk in crying. Jason was always a light sleeper wake up.

"Hi Beth" said Jason "Why are you crying?"

"I need to talk to Ben" said Beth she pocked Ben awake "Ben I need to talk to you outside"

Ben follows Beth outside

"What is it?" asked Ben

"It's mom" said Beth "S...s...sh...she d...d..." Beth had no need to carry on Ben knew what had happen. Ben pulled Beth into a hug.

"What are we going to tell the others?" asked Beth

"We tell them the truth" said Ben "We tell them now waiting will only make thing harder."

"O'k" there walk back in Jason room

"What going on?" asked Jason "What were you talking about?"

"We tell you when we wake everyone up" said Ben wakening up Miles and moving on to Sam.

"What's going on?" asked Sam

"It's mom. She gone" said Beth

"Gone were?" asked Jason "You said she asleep"

"Jase" said Ben trying to find the right words "Mom died, she in heaven with Fin the goldfish"

"When is she coming back?" asked Jason

"Never Jase" said Ben giving Jason a hug "But you see her one day in heaven" Beth gave Miles a hug and Sam and Jess hug each other miles ran out of the room and Beth ran after him.

"Were daddy?" asked Jason

"He been he soon" said Ben "He just upset"

**Week later **

Jason was allowed to go home. Ben was in change of taking Jason home. Jason did not want to go in the car or bus so Ben gave Jason a piggy back all the way home since Jason still had a broken leg.

"Jase how are you feeling?" asked Ben

"Fine" said Jason "When will my leg get better?"

"You got a check up in two weeks" said Ben "But your leg might not be better by then"

"Is daddy still upset?" asked Jason

"Yes we all are" said Ben "Anyway what are you going to do when we get home?"

"Can I see Kim please?" asked Jason

"I think that will be O'k you will have to ask her mom first" said Ben "But you have to come home first"

**About 1 year later **

Everyone but Ben and his dad were asleep. All the family had change in over a year. Jason started karate once his leg was meander. And he was already nearly on yellow belt. Miles stop running away and took up baseball. Sam and Jess started to sing and play music. Beth started painting more and wanted to become an nurse and Ben was more with his family and he also working.

Ben walked up to his dad "What wrong?"

"Ben can I tell you some?" asked Ben dad.

"Yes" said Ben

"And you promise not tell the others?"

"I promise" said Ben "What is it?"

"I got offered a job" said Ben's dad.

"That's great" said Ben

"In Japan" said Ben dad

"Japan?" said Ben like he never heard it before. "What are you going to do"

"I don't known" said Ben dad "But the job pays well. It's in computer gaming I will be working at selling them to other counties and translating. But I will have to be in Japan most of the time." Ben said nothing so His dad carried on "But I do not want to leave you all behind but I do not want to drag you half way across the world just for me. So can I ask you something Benjamin?"

"Can I look after the others?" asked Ben

"You can do it Ben" said his dad "And I will send money to you and e-mail and call and visit as much as I can. I need to get away you understand that?"

"Don't worry" said Ben "So when are you leaving?"

"Next year" said His dad "Don't tell no one I tell them when the time is right"

**Year later**

Jason walked in to his dad room.

"Hi Jase" said his dad "I going to miss you you known that?"

"Yes dad" said Jason "I miss you to"

"Don't worry I e-mail you and call you lots O'k" said His dad

"Do you have to go?" asked Jason

"Sorry pal I do" said Jason's dad "But I be back at Christmas O'k"

"O'k" said Jason

"Where're the others?" asked Jason's dad

"Downstairs" said Jason

"I tell you what I give you an piggyback" said Jason's dad.

**Later that day **

Jason was in the garden watching planes fly.

"Dad plane left an while ago Jase" said Ben

"Dad will phone want he" said Jason "He's not going to forget us is he?"

"Forget us?" said Ben "Who In the right minds will forget us?"

"Ben?" asked Jason

"What is it Jase?" asked Ben

"Your not going any were are you?" asked Jason "Mom went to heaven and Dad gone to Japan"

"No I not going anywhere Jase" said Ben "Your stuck with me"

**Present day **

"That's the full story" said Jason "Dad went to Japan because he had to get away"

"Man" said Zack "No wonder you guys are tough"

"Do you guys want a drink?" asked Jason suddenly saw that the others had no drink.

"Just juice Jase please" said Trini

"Coming right up" said Jason going to the kitchen.

"I'll help" said Kim following Jason.

In the kitchen Jason and Kim were getting the drinks.

"Thanks Kim" said Jason

"For what?" asked Kim

"For always being there" said Jason picking up some of the drinks. "That means an lot to me" Kim smile picking up the rest of the drink follow Jason back into the levering room

The end

**What do you think? Good ending? I always mess up at the end of stories. Keep in tune for Footsteps and the summary might go along the lines of "Being the youngest is always hard. Older siblings doing everything before you and you are always compared to them. What if Jason is fed up with all his siblings. What if he wishes to be an only child. War if Rita make this whish come true?"... What to you think? **

**Thank you for everyone who added this to you favour story and had review it. Please carry on reviewing**

**My daydream world **


End file.
